A solid catalyst component that includes magnesium, titanium, an internal electron donor, and a halogen as essential components has been used when polymerizing an olefin (e.g., propylene). A number of methods that polymerize an olefin or copolymerize olefins in the presence of an olefin polymerization catalyst that includes the solid catalyst component, an organoaluminum compound, and an organosilicon compound, have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-55-149307) discloses a solid catalyst component for ethylene polymerization that is obtained by bringing a magnesium dialkoxide and an alcohol in an amount equal to or more than 0.1-fold mol with respect to the magnesium dialkoxide into contact with each other to effect a reaction.